Vehicle parts are often subjected to various tests to determine whether the part satisfies certain criteria. For instance, a vehicle door assembly can be subjected to particulate testing, wherein particulate is intentionally applied to the door to determine the effect the particulate has on the door's operation. Particulate influence on door operation is desirable as the particulate can be introduced within an interior space within the door (e.g., between the inner and outer door panels) during manufacture, assembly and thereafter. Then, various parts of the door (e.g., latches, window glass and slider components, locks, etc.) can be actuated or otherwise tested to determine if any of the parts are rendered inoperable, squeak excessively, or otherwise malfunction or degraded due to the particulate. Accordingly, this testing can provide some indication of whether the vehicle door is likely to malfunction or otherwise degrade due to the particulate matter.
The following disclosure relates to a testing device that can be used for this type of testing. The testing device allows for convenient, highly accurate, and repeatable testing of vehicle parts, such as a vehicle door.